the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Finally Does It
Frollo Finally Does It is the 17th episode of The Frollo Show and the First Season finale. It is the second saga of The Frollo Show. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the world created by Wilford Brimley, Frollo's team, now composed by both Frollo's allies and enemies, fight seemingly endless clones of Brimley himself. Thanks to careful planning and their notable battle skills, Frollo's team gain the upper hand over the clones with relative ease. In the meantime, Panty, in a gruesome organic room, is forced to watch her allies on a mouth-like monitor fight the Wilford Clones, and witnesses the creation of such clones. Panty, watching three being made in front of her, points out how weak they are. In response, Wilford desmembers them one by one, proving her point and proceeding to create a bigger clone, claiming this one will cause trouble. Panty begins to worry. Meanwhile, Frollo notices a mountain with scattered murals like in Madotsuki's dreams, and a weird, monochrome creature emerges from it, which seems to scare most of the team. Mado approaches it, unfrightened. This causes Yzma to lighten the mood, and everyone begins to laugh at the creature. Fegelein, unimpressed at Wilford's apparent attempt to scare them, shoots the creature. This affects Madotsuki's feelings, which turn the world's landscape to one with a likeness with her dreams. The creature reawakens and eats both Fegelein and Mephiles, much to Hitler's joy. The creature vanishes, and Madotsuki is visibly sad. Fortunately, she witnesses a bit of slapstick featuring Frollo and Gaston, which makes her chuckle. This causes the distorted world to go back to normal, which reveals a previously invisible Clone peeping toming Stocking. She quickly reacts and kills it. After the turmoil, Yomika goes to Madotsuki's side to see if she's ok. The rest of the team, however, is angry at her, as they believe she caused all of this on purpose, with Gaston, Spartacus and Garbage Guy being especially aggressive, but Leonidas stops them, and Bison proposes to be more considerate to the girl. Kneesocks figures out that Mado didn't cause the trouble willingly, and proposes to let her speak. Madotsuki speaks into Kneesocks' ear, telling her that she indeed couldn't control it, and that it was synchronized with her feelings. Hitler isn't surprised, as he points out how Wilford's Dimension was built with Madotsuki's emotions, making her the "second owner" of the place. Frollo hears this with a smirk on his face, and proceeds to give an emotional speech to assure Madotsuki she can count on the team. A red aura identical to Wilford's comes from the mountain, prompting the re-assembled team to enter. Inside, they are told to find Wilford, which they are initially unable to, until Stocking realizes Brimley is hiding in Madotsuki's Dream Dimension. This suggests they should "break" the little girl. Hesitantly, the team asks Madotsuki to become depressed. She tries, but is incapable to do so because, as she tells Stocking, the team caring for her has made her so happy. Everyone is moved, except for Frollo, who wants desperately to make the Wilford appear. His anger begins scare Madotsuki and then, in a rather cruel move, he punches her, much to the team's shock. This activates the Dream Dimension, revealing a bizarre creature made up of Wilford heads with multiple tentacle-like limbs which attacks the team. Mark and Marco Antonio Regil are first to attack, but are promptly thrown outside. Back in the battle, the team is having a lot of trouble fighting the beast, with Haruhi, Guile and Lemongrab being too scared to move. Frollo calls them cowards, and he and Gaston assault the monster, to no avail. This causes the creature to fight back. Frollo tries to teleport, but is somehow unable to. As it seems like he will be taking the hit, Madotsuki intervenes, blocking the Wilford beast's attack. She telepathically tosses Frollo away from harm, as she struggles with the monster. Outside, Marco realizes they could beat the monster by making the Mountain collapse, and he and Mark succed on doing so. As the team manages to escape, Frollo is grabbed by a limb of the monster, and Lemongrab quickly goes to his rescue. Frollo survives, but the collapse traps Lemongrab's legs. Being so vulnerable in a hostile environment, Frollo is forced to end his suffering by killing him, which he does once again without any doubts. Frollo walks off telling everyone to follow him, confident that they'd do so. However, they don't. He realizes this and dashes back to where he left his friends, now isolated and with a burial dedicated to Lemongrab, made with a pile of stones with one marked "Here lies a true hero". This implies that they've had it with Frollo treating them like tools, as he stated after killing Lemongrab "He served his purpose". Frollo watches over the horizon, as Stocking hides between the mountains leaving Frollo shut out. Characters *Spartacus *Garbage Guy *The Demon Sistas *Wilford clones *Hitler *Leonidas *Mephiles the Dark *Guile *Consome Panchi *Marco Antonio Regil *Adal Ramones *Haruhi Suzumiya *Gwonam *Mark *Fegelein *M. Bison *Kronk *Yzma *Frollo *Günsche *Ayumu Aikawa *Lemongrab *Yomika *Madotsuki *Hades *Gaston *Stocking Anarchy *Panty Anarchy *Wilford Brimley (Voice only) *Tommy Wiseau (Flashback and revelation to Mark) *Ib (Flashback) *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (Flashback) *(Wilford octopus) Music Trailer 1 *NieR - Kaine Escape Part 1 *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *NieR - The Lost Forest *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 8 in E flat major - Accende lumen sensibus *NieR - Gods Bound by Rules *NieR - Snow in Summer *(Music in Wilford's secret lair) *(Song at the scream of the girl) *Yume Nikki Gensou - Termination *Yume Nikki Gensou - Sorrowful Angel *Yume Nikki Gensou - Dirty Diary *NieR - Yonah (Piano Ver.) *(Red light in the mountain) *Castlevania 64 - Tower of Sorcery *Castlevania 64 - Underground Tunnel - Invisible Sorrow *(Mado speaks into Stocking's ear) * *NieR - Blu-Bird *Super Smash Bros Melee - Adventure Intro *NieR - The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *(Hellfire by Chaos X. Isn't on YouTube but he will upload soon.) References Part 1 *Garbage Guy shoots out a polygon model of Superman from his universially-panned Nintendo 64 game, complete with the "fly through the rings" mechanic. *What's printed on Mephiles' propane tank appears to be a cross between Mephiles and Hank Hill. *Frollo and Gaston's team attack is a reference to how Banjo uses Kazooie as a gun to fire eggs. Trivia *This is the first episode of the show to feature a trailer. *In the Part 1, there is an annotation which brings the viewer to a secret video, "Frollo Finally does It - Revelations Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Genreless Era